


Иголка на дне реки

by Grey_silence



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_silence/pseuds/Grey_silence
Summary: Хикару никогда не прекращал искать Сая.





	Иголка на дне реки

**Author's Note:**

> "Иголка на дне реки" - японская пословица, соответствующая пословице "Иголка в стогу сена".

Когда Сай неожиданно исчез, Хикару не находил себе места. Он так привык быть не один, что тишина в собственных мыслях оглушала, сводила с ума. Он искал везде, где только мог и даже просидел несколько часов на чердаке дедушкиного дома; в конце концов — выпросил у деда старый гобан. Но чем дольше затягивались поиски, тем сильнее становилось отчаяние, и слабее — надежда, что Сай вернётся (нет, даже не к нему — в этот мир, к го).

В поисках Сая, Хикару всё больше узнавал о Шусаку (и Сае). Хикару выучил наизусть все его партии, какие сумел найти. Иногда приходили мысли о том, пытается ли он вернуть Сая, или же это лишь изощрённый способ наказать себя ещё сильнее за то, каким был глупцом.

— Сидишь в библиотеке, закопался в пыльные книжки — и это в выходной день? — голос Акари вернул Хикару в реальность. — Ты стал таким скучным со своим го.

Она не жаловалась, Хикару слышал это в голосе подруги, она пыталась проявить заботу, сочувствие. Хикару знал, что Акари любит его и, даже не зная о сути его беды, пытается помочь. Не многие из его старых школьных друзей продолжили общение, но на её поддержку Хикару мог рассчитывать всегда.

Иногда ему хотелось рассказать кому-нибудь — например, Акари — о Сае.

— Ты сама тоже взяла книжку, удивительно, что это не манга, — подняв голову, Хикару улыбнулся ей.

— У них здесь нет манги, — заговорщицким шёпотом ответила она, отодвигая для себя стул. — Я взяла вот это.

Акари выставила книгу перед собой обложкой к Хикару. «Городские легенды о призраках» гласила надпись над жутковатого вида картинкой совсем не дружелюбного приведения на фоне испачканных кровью дверей.

— Должно быть, захватывающее чтиво, — Хикару скривился. — Спать-то после этого сможешь?

— Да не верю я в приведения, — отмахнулась она, открывая свою книгу на первой странице.

Некоторое время они провели, вдумчиво читая каждый своё, под стрёкот цикад за открытым окном.

Хикару просматривал книги по истории эпохи Хэйан, ни на что особо не надеясь. По крайней мере, они помогали ему отвлечься и казались интересными.

— О! — воскликнула вдруг Акари, наклоняясь поближе к своей книге жутких историй о приведениях. — Тебе должно это понравиться, Хикару-кун! Тут есть рассказ о призраке из гобана!

— Что? — Хикару повернул к ней голову.

И как он сам не додумался посмотреть книги о призраках вместо того, чтобы читать исторические романы?

— Слушай! Легенда гласит, что однажды, величайший мастер го, будучи обвинён в том...

На мгновение Хикару показалось, что он слышит тихий и печальный голос Сая, каким он был, когда призрак рассказывал свою историю. Он почти ощутил присутствие бесплотного духа за спиной, и как в тот первый день исчезновения — ему нестерпимо захотелось обернуться и увидеть лицо Сая.

— Там есть что-нибудь о том, как можно вызвать призрака? — без надежды спросил Хикару, стараясь выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным.

— Сейчас посмотрю, — Акари открыла оглавление, и насмешливо спросила: — А ты что — хочешь вызвать дух какого-нибудь мастера го?

— Что-то вроде того, — Хикару повернулся к ней лицом, глубоко вдохнул и заговорил очень серьёзно. — Помнишь, когда мы лазили в доме моего деда, и я ещё свалился с чердака и попал в больницу? — Акари кивнула. — В общем, там ещё стоял старый-престарый гобан, и я увидел на нём какие-то пятна... — воздуха в лёгких почти не осталось. — В тот момент появился призрак.

Акари негромко рассмеялась.

— Ты мне не веришь, да? — Хикару не знал, почему вдруг заговорил об этом, но ему хотелось, чтобы знал кто-то ещё, тот, кто сможет поддержать. — Вот поэтому я ничего и не рассказал тогда. Да и сейчас смысла говорить тебе об этом нет. Из-за Сая я начал играть в го...

— Ого, — Акари придвинулась поближе, сложила локти на стол и опёрлась подбородком о свои ладони. — Я-то думала, ты всё гоняешься за Тоей.

— Что? — Хикару вскочил со стула, чуть не опрокинув его.

На них начали оборачиваться другие посетители библиотеки.

— Пойдём-ка отсюда, — Акари взяла их книги и пошла к стойке сдачи.

На улице стало, кажется, ещё жарче, чем днём, хотя, уже почти наступил вечер. Акари молча шла рядом, даже не пытаясь ничего вытянуть из него, как бывало обычно.

— Я даже не буду пытаться тебя убедить, что это всё правда, Акари, — Хикару тяготило это вынужденное молчание.

Акари внезапно остановилась, заставив Хикару затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в неё.

— Мой лучший друг семь лет одержим призраком! — она повернулась к Хикару лицом. — И я ещё думала, что ты — мой лучший друг, Шиндо!

— Эй-эй! — Хикару выставил перед собой руки ладонями вперёд. — Вообще-то, я не одержим никаким призраком...

— Да ты что, господин Призрак?! — Акари приблизилась к нему почти вплотную, насколько позволяли выставленные вперёд руки Хикару. — И что ты ещё мне расскажешь, господин Призрак?

— Акари, блин! Это — я! — Хикару почти закричал в голос. — Сай исчез четыре года назад! Да и вообще, не думаю, что я был одержим.

— Допустим, — кивнула Акари. — Рассказывай.

Она села на лавочку и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрела на него.

— В общем, — Хикару замялся, он не знал с чего начать. — Там был тот гобан, который сейчас стоит у меня в комнате...

Акари слушала его, не перебивая, а Хикару рассказывал — немного путано, сумбурно, и он даже сам не знал, что помнит такие мелочи. Как же сильно он скучал по Саю. И как легко было говорить об этом с Акари. Казалось, что пережитое горе не так велико, как он думал, когда эта тайна была только в его сердце.

Хикару закончил свой рассказ тем, что хочет вернуть Сая, позволить ему играть столько, сколько тот хочет.

— Хм, — Акари улыбнулась. — А я-то и правда считала, что всё из-за этого Тои. Тихо, не кипятись.

Акари похлопала по скамейке рядом с собой. Хикару сел.

— Ты мне всё равно не веришь, — Хикару откинулся на спинку скамейки и закрыл глаза.

— Могу съездить с тобой в какой-нибудь храм, если хочешь, - Акари неопределённо махнула рукой.

— Не, — Хикару помотал головой. — Я думал, если рассказать кому-нибудь ещё...

— Вряд ли кто-то поверит.

— Это-то да... но Тоя...

Хикару резко вскочил.

— Акари! Он играл со мной... то есть с Саем, но это был я. И он знает, что я бы тогда не мог играть так сам! Понимаешь?

— Не очень, — покачала та головой.

— Вставай, поехали!

— Куда поехали, Хикару? — Акари уже почти бежала за тянущим её за собой Хикару.

— К Тое!

 

~*~*~

Тоя Акира окинул их удивлённым взглядом — не каждый день соперник оказывается на пороге за руку с незнакомой девушкой.

— Тоя, нам надо поговорить, — выпалил Хикару.

— Приглашение можешь прислать по почте, Шиндо-кун, — довольно резко ответил Тоя.

— Что? — Хикару опешил. — А. Это моя подруга — Акари. — Тоя кивнул ей. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Сае.

— О Сае? — Тоя вопросительно поднял брови. — Заходите, отцу будет интересно это услышать.

Посторонившись, он пропустил гостей в дом.

В гостиной за гобаном сидел Тоя-сенсей и сосредоточенно изучал разложенную на нём партию.

— Папа, Шиндо пришёл поговорить о Сае.

— Вот как?

Под цепким взглядом Тои-сенсея у Хикару сразу пересохло в горле.

— А это подруга Шиндо. Акари? — отец и сын посмотрели на стоящую чуть за спиной у Хикару гостью.

— Фудзисаки Акари, — она поклонилась. — Мы с Хикару учились в одной школе. И я ходила в клуб го. Мне нравилось играть.

Тоя-сенсей улыбнулся и склонил голову в приветствии.

— Ты хотел что-то рассказать, Шиндо-кун, — напомнил он.

— Да, Тоя-сенсей, — голос Хикару прозвучал хрипло. — В это трудно поверить, но... Сай — призрак.

Хикару рассказал им немного меньше, чем Акари до этого — суть своего знакомства с Саем и то, как они играли.

— Помнишь нашу первую игру, Тоя? Да я тогда даже камни держать в руках не умел! — Тоя нахмурился и кивнул. — Ты в тот раз играл с Саем. Я просто ставил камни туда, куда он показывал.

— Ты в это веришь? — Тоя посмотрел на отца впервые за весь рассказ.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво откликнулся Тоя-сенсей. — Существует легенда... То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что жульничал?

— В смысле, когда поступал в инсеи? — Хикару был готов к этому вопросу, и знал, как на него отвечать.

— Нет. Когда мы играли в Комнате Полнейшей Темноты.

Хикару с трудом вдохнул. Честный ответ на этот вопрос, возможно, будет стоить ему всей профессиональной карьеры игрока го.

— Если ты боишься, что кто-то станет оспаривать твоё мастерство, уверяю, за стены этой комнаты твой ответ не выйдет. Просто, если я играл не с тобой, то я играл...

— Вы играли с Саем, Тоя-сенсей, — перебил его Хикару. — Сай очень хотел с вами сыграть, и я согласился отдать ему эту партию, но при условии, что он... — Хикару шумно выдохнул.

— Если бы он дал мне меньшую фору, то, несомненно, победа досталась бы ему, — Тоя-сенсей улыбнулся и склонил голову, снова вглядываясь в стоящую перед ним доску.

Тоя и Акари растерянно переглянулись.

— Ты, ведь, не просто так пришёл сознаться в этом, Шиндо-кун? — тихо проговорил Тоя-сенсей.

— Да, — Хикару сел на пятки сбоку от гобана. — Всего в школе инсеев — и после — я добился сам. Все эти игры были моими. Сай мог играть только со мной и иногда в сети. Я практически лишил его го.

— Так ты хочешь вернуть Сая, чтобы позволить ему играть? — улыбка Тои-сенсея была печальной, его взгляд всё ещё был прикован к гобану и партии на нём.

Хикару непроизвольно бросил взгляд на доску — чёрные и белые камни сплетались в причудливый узор, незнакомый и в то же время неуловимо родной — и застыл.

— Кто... С кем вы играете, сенсей? — у него перехватило дыхание.

— Прости меня, Хикару, — послышалось за спиной, и Хикару резко поднялся, оборачиваясь на знакомый голос. — Я думал, что тебе будет лучше без меня. Если бы ты бросил го ради меня, я не смог бы себе этого простить — для го это была бы просто невосполнимая...

— Ох, Сай, замолкни, — после некоторого замешательства, Хикару бросился к призраку; он хотел его обнять, но лишь стоял напротив и смотрел. — Я так по тебе скучал.

— И я, — Сай улыбнулся. — Наверное, ты странно смотришься со стороны...

— Почти так же, как когда мне было одиннадцать, я ходил по улицам и разговаривал сам с собой, — Хикару счастливо рассмеялся.

Акари с Тоей недоумённо переводили взгляд то на невозмутимо сидящего перед гобаном Тоя-сенсея, то на явно свихнувшегося друга.

— Мне будет не хватать тебя, Сай, — Тоя-сенсей поднялся на ноги. — Особенно, наших разговоров.

— Эм... Тоя-сенсей? — Хикару вытянул вперед руку, словно, хотел остановить его. — Подождите. Сай, ты не против, если я буду иногда приходить к вам, чтобы поиграть в го?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с Мейдзином? — Сай словно светился от счастья.

— Ну, у меня сейчас вряд ли будет возможность позволять тебе играть с кем-то другим — даже в сети, — Хикару пожал плечами. — А Тоя-сенсей — более сильный соперник, чем я, возможно, смогу когда-нибудь стать.

— Хикару-кун, ты, конечно, можешь приходить, когда захочешь, чтобы сыграть с Саем или со мной, — Тоя-сенсей кивнул, довольно улыбаясь, и Хикару широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ненормальный, — шепнула Акари так тихо, что её услышал только стоящий рядом Акира.

— Оба, — согласно кивнул тот.


End file.
